User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI:NEXT CLASS S02E06 my way
DEGRASSI – GIRLS BATHROOM' Zoe, looking tired, is fixing her hair when Esme walks in. Esme: Someone didn’t bathe this morning. Zoe: No I just didn’t get time to do my hair. My mum kept rushing me ou— Esme: I don’t care zo, I was just trying to call out the dead crow on your head. I saw you checking out that Ruby girl in sports day, your eyes were on her like a hawk. So what are you gay now Zo. Zoe: Listen Druggie, even if I was gay what’s it to you. So hush and stay out of my business. And how would you know if I was watching Ruby, unless you were watching me. And don’t call me Zo Zoe pushes pass her and walks out. Esme: Someone’s grumpy today ''THEME SONG'' '''DEGRASSI - CLASSROOM Yael, Baaz and Vijay is standing in front of the whole class telling them about their website. Vijay: So here we have the design, We went for a more Gold and blue for this because of the meaning of this websi— Yael: Even though the blue and gold contrast doesn’t really work for our project it was more of a Team vote. Vijay and Baaz look at each other and Baaz walks over to the computer. Yael: But moving on to the important aspects of the website, the DU. Which stands for the daily uploads this is where people can upload their problems with the school. And with tristans help we can get to mr simpson to listen to the important changes. Lola: And who decides what is important. Vijay: It’s for the school to vote for. Yael: But most things must be reasonable and Mr Simpson Vijay: I thought we also got a choice. Baaz: Yeah that is what you said. Yael: Well I’m changing it now. Ms Grell: Ok here’s a scenario. Vegans want to get rid of all meat. 63% Percent of the school are vegans. What do you do? Baaz: Well splitting the cafeteria in two where the vegans can get their food and the meat eaters get theirs. Ms Grell: and say the vegans don’t want to be near any meat. Vijay: Well we can— Yael: It would be easier to just leave half of the side for vegans and half for meat eaters and if a vegan wants to sit next to a meat eater, let them. The slide changes to a picture of a cow jumping over the moon and everyone laughs. Yael, Confused, Turns around. Yael: Baaz, Put it on the right slide. Baaz: No. Yael: Now. Ms Grell: Ok settle down. Baaz: Make me! Yael: Fine. Yael reaches over for Baaz’s Laptop and her coffee spills over it. Baaz: What did you do? Yael: Baaz I’m so— Ms Grell: Baaz is it alright. Baaz: No she just spilt coffee on it, are you stupid. Ms Grell: Yael, Baaz Detention. And I want this completed by the end of the weekend. Vijay: That’s only two days. Baaz: Blame Yael. DEGRASSI – LUNCH Zig walks up to see Grace sitting on her own. Zig: Aren’t you sitting with Maya? Grace: She’s turning too nerdy. You seen Tiny? Zig: His girlfriend’s feeling ‘’Lonely’’ ever since her bestfriend stopped coming to school – and I blanked from there. Grace: Well I guess it’s just us two. Zig: I guess it is. Grace: Have you seen the latest Scandal. Zig: Don’t watch it. Grace: Oh yeah thats not you. Zig: Wait Tiny does. Grace: Don’t tell him I told you. Zig: Do you watch Daredevil Grace: Prefer Dc. Zig: What? Who are you? Grace: Umm Batman, Flash, Superman. Zig: Superman’s over rated Grace: Shut up, no he isn’t. Zig: If you say so. Grace giggles and Zig stares at her. Zoe, Tristan, Winston, Maya and The other student council are sitting around the table. Zoe: and then she was all like, I saw you looking at Ruby. Am I not allowed to look at a human being. Tristan Giggles. Zoe: Shut up. Maya: What? I don’t get the joke. Zoe: Don’t worry. Maya: No fun. Winston: Tell me about it. Zoe: Winston! Tristan: Oh my god Zo. Zoe: What? Zoe snatches the phone out of his hand. Zoe: What the hell is this. Tristan: Esme posted it about 15 minutes ago. Zoe: So everyone’s seen it? Maya: Wait why are you following Esme? Zoe: Besides the point. Maya: Why does it matter? It’s not like your gay. Zoe: Shut up Maya. Maya: Wait Zo, Your gay. Zoe: Keep your mouth close. If you can. Zoe gets up and walks off. DEGRASSI – HALLWAYS Zoe walks up to Esme and snatches her phone out of her hand. Zoe: Delete the picture now. Esme: Wouldn’t make a difference it’s been retweeted like crazy. Zoe: Don’t start something you cant finish. Esme: Wanna bet. DEGRASSI – OUTSIDE Zig and Grace walk outside. Zig: And suicide squad, no one wants to see a movie just about villains. Grace: Villains are the only reason for superheroes. Okay how about you just leave the superheroes to me and you stick to dancing. Zig: Okay, okay. That was fun. Grace: What you getting schooled? Zig: Yeah, Yeah. But in all seriousness we should hang out more. Grace: Yeah maybe. Maya walks out of school Grace: How about we talk about your dance movies. Zig: Yeah. Grace: I’ll try to finish of Step up, even though after 1,2 and 3 I got bored. Zig, Zig. Grace turns around to see Maya. Grace: You know what ill see you later. Grace walks off. DEGRASSI – CLASSROOM Yael and Baaz are sitting in detention when Yael tries to move closer to Baaz. Yael: Baaz, Baaz. Baaz: Shut up Yael before you get me another day. My dad’s already mad that I’m gonna be late to his banquet and then Goldi will look like the better sibling. Yael: Look I know you might be mad but we need to work on our project its important. Baaz: You’re a piece of work. Yael: And your lazy. Ms Grell: Yael! Quiet. Baaz: Ms Grell I need to go I have my father’s banquet to go to. Ms Grell: Well you should have thought about that before being rude. Baaz: But it’s an important banquet and I apologized. Yael: I’ve written some notes. Baaz: Pass them here. Yael passes Baaz the paper. He rips it up. Yael: What why would you do that. Baaz: If it wasn’t obvious. You’re out of the group. DEGRASSI – OUTSIDE Zoe stands there waiting as Tristan runs up to school. Zoe: C’mon you’re late. Tristan: Correction we’re late but Simpson won’t he will probably be happy he has a lot of business to take care o— Esme standing there talking to Mr simpson. Tristan: Whats going on. Mr Simpson: Zoe may I have a word. Zoe: Umm Mr Simpson and Zoe walk up into a corner. Mr Simpson: Zoe it has come to my attention that you have made an anonymous account posting really mean things online about Esme. Zoe: What no. Mr Simpson: Zoe you know we have a zero tolerance bullying in these halls. Even if it was online it still affects her learning. Zoe: Mr Simpson you don’t understand— Mr Simpson: So you didn’t call Esme a Druggie. Zoe: Okay yes but that was in the bathroom because— Mr Simpson: So you have been bullying. Zoe: She was just. Mr Simpson: You are no longer VP. Goldi will be taking over until further notice. Zoe: Mr Simpson. Mr Simpson: I thought you were better. Mr Simpson walks away. Tristan walks up to her. Tristan: What happened? Zoe: Welcome Goldi as your new VP. Tristan: Wait Goldi! Zoe: Bigger problem, Mr Simpson thinks I made the page on Esme. She was the one being mean. Tristan: You could’ve been the bigger person. Zoe: Go to hell. Tristan: Excuse me. Zoe: I’m sorry its just— Tristan: Okay Zo. You can’t shoot your best friend in the leg and say sorry to fix everything. The best friend that’s been with you through everything. Zoe: Been with me through what. I was sad about Grace and you weren’t there for me I tell you I’m afrai to express myself and you just keep going on about gay best friends. How about for once you’re actually there for me. Tristan walks off. HOSPITAL – INSIDE Yael and Hunter sit at the table. Yael: I was trying to explain It and then Baaz shows a stupid picture of some cow jumping over a moon. Hunter: Did people laugh. Yael: And he was getting so mad at me for spilling coffee on his laptop and Vijay was all there to his rescue. Hunter: Baaz is rich he could buy more. Yael: And then he was all like blame Yael. Hunter: Well. Yael: You’re not even listening. Hunter: I am. Yael: Then say something. Hunter: Your not gonna like wat I have to say. Yael: Well Im your girlfriend so it should be nice. Hunter: Well. Baaz got mad at YOU. Vijay didn’t help YOU. Baaz and Vijay Kicked YOU out. Maybe you’re the problem. Yael: Excuse me. Hunter: Maybe it isn’t just about being the best, Its for the shool. Then have fun experiment make mistakes. Yael: But what about real life. Hunter: Real life will have Baaz’s and you have to deal with them. Yael: How. Hunter: Sometimes if you let other people underestimate you They wont see YOU coming. Be a team member not the boss. Too much responsibility. Yael Smiles. Yael: Thanks Hunter You’re actually good at advise. Hunter: Oh and Yael. Apologise. DEGRASSI – OUTSIDE Grace and Tiny stand outside when Zig runs up to her. Zig: Hey. Grace. Tiny: And Tiny. Zig: Sup man. I need to talk to grace. Tiny: Woah you’re not here for one day and they’re already married, I’ll just go catch up with Maya. Grace: Oh so Mayas there. Gonna go run up to her too. Zig: No why, Oh Friday. You ran off so sudden and I didn’t realize why. Grace: Yep and why did I. Zig: You were jealous. Grace: What, What. No. Zig laughs. Grace: Shut up you’re not funny. Zig: It was fun just me and you. No Tiny. No Maya. No nerds. Grace: Yeah. Zig: We should do it again. Grace: Yeah where? Zig: Maybe cinema. Or your house. Grace: Umm. Umm yeah. Maybe. Zig: I was promised a Step up talk. Grace: Umm Zig: you never watched it. Grace: No. Zig: well as I said Cinema or your house. DEGRASSI – HALLWAYS Baaz and Vijay sit on their computers. Yael walks up to them. Yael: I see you got your computer fixed. Baaz: I see you got your attitude fixed. Yael: Yes I did. I came here to apologized. Vijay: Well I forgive you. Baaz: Really. Vijay: It was sincere. Yael: Baaz, Vijay I’m really sorry. Baaz: Okay bad apology, But I forgive you because we have twenty minutes until miss grell and we decided to change The DU. Vijay: And we are OUT of ideas. Yael: Umm okay. How about Yaelsite. Just kidding. DEGRASSI – LUNCH HALL Maya and Winston are talking when Zoe walks up to them. Zoe: Winston, Shoo. Maya: Why does Winston need to go. Zoe: I need to talk to you about Tristan. Maya: And who said I want to talk to you. Zoe: Why wouldn’t you. Winston: Okay I’m gonna go. Maya: Winston stay. Maya: Zoe I am sick of you. You’re so mean to people. Tristan told me about what happened. Zoe: So you know why I need to talk. Maya: Do you ever wonder why Tristan cant give you advice because you don’t let people in. Its difficult to be nice to you. Zoe: When are you nice to me. Maya: I forgave you. For what you did with Zig. And its unfair because hes making an effort and you’re not. Tristan Walks up to them. Tristan: Maya just leave it. They walk away leaving Zoe on her own. THE EPISODE END. IF ANYONES STILL OUT THERE READING THIS STORY. I APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPLOADING FOR WEEKS IT’S SUMMER AND IM ON HOLIDAY BUT I FOUND TIME TO WRITE THIS. I MADE IT A BIT LONGER AND WILL BE UPLOADING SOON. IF THERE IS ANYTHING THING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE COMMENT DOWN BELOW. THANK YOU. Category:Blog posts